Misfit Kero and Sakura's Sister
by Chibi Ryoko2
Summary: (Suppi/Kero; S/S; E/T){Kero's birthday party ends up being trouble, and Suppi comes to top it all off. Plus, Sakura's long lost sister Ayshi tries to take Syaoran away from her.}[Please R+R; No flames!][If you don't like Suppi/Kero, don't read!]
1. The Beginning

Misfit Kero and Lonely Sakura By: Chibi Ryoko  
  
Ryoko Notes: Ok CCS fans, this is my first Cardcaptor Sakura fic; so be nice to me, and don't flame. Pairs: Suppi/Kero; Sakura/Syaoran/OC/Eriol/Tomoyo  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning.  
[Kero-Chan's Birthday]  
  
"Syaoran! Thanks for coming!" Sakura smiled. She invited him to Kero- Chan's birthday. She invited all of her friends too. It was just Sakura's birthday, and she turned 18. Kero-Chan didn't have a definite birthday, but he wanted a day for cake and presents.  
  
"Sakura, why did you invite. him!?" Kero asked angrily.  
  
"Kero, I wanted my friends here too! You aren't my boss you know!" Sakura smiled, kissing Kero-Chan on the head, and walking to Syaoran and Tomoyo. 'S-she still likes me!' Kero blushed.  
  
"Hello Kero-Chan! How are you today?" Eriol asked. Kero turned around and said, "Hello Eriol! So, did you bring that loud-mouth Suppi!? I need to feed him sweets, so he can get in trouble!" Kero smirked.  
  
"Sorry Kero-chan, but Nakuru is taking care of Suppi in England. I didn't take him tonight, and I though it would be better to leave him because you two are impossible to have together." Eriol smiled. Kero just hung down and flew away. 'I thought Suppi would come, so I could feed him sweets. I wish he came.'  
  
"Hello Tomoyo!" Eriol said happily. "And hello my descendant Syaoran. It's been awhile."  
  
"So what." Syaoran sighed. "I wish it was longer."  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura shrieked. "That was mean! Take it back!"  
  
"Yea, sorry, whatever."  
  
"That's how he takes everything back! Don't worry about it Eriol." Sakura smiled, hugging Syaoran, and he blushed dark red, with Eriol smiling at him. 'What is his problem?'  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Kero was upstairs, in Sakura's room. He sighed and held his head down. 'Damn Eriol! Why didn't he bring Suppi! I need someone to tease, and to get him into a lot of trouble! Oh well, there are sweets downstairs, and I don't want to miss eating them! I got to hurry before Syaoran or Eriol or someone eats them all!'  
  
Back Downstairs.  
  
"I'm coming!" Kero flew, heading for the snack table. "SWEETS!"  
  
"Ok Kero-chan, just don't eat the cake yet. That's for later today!" Sakura said.  
  
"Ok Saku." Kero started, stuffing his face with cookies and candy.  
  
"Aw! That's so cute!" Tomoyo smiled. "I knew Kero-chan couldn't pass up sweets like that!" "Yes, Kero didn't change a bit!" Eriol said. "Nor did Suppi. He still reads, and bad-mouths poor Kero-chan. I guess that's just how he will remain."  
  
"Yeah, but Kero doesn't mind. He doesn't like Suppi-chan either. Remember when Kero fed Suppi sweets and he ate all of the sweets in the school." Sakura giggled.  
  
"Yea, Kero ruins everything." Syaoran said.  
  
"Syaoran! He doesn't ruin everything!" Tomoyo smiled. "He's just a kawaii little kuma eating sweets."  
  
(swallow) "Thanks Tomoyo! You're the best!" Kero said, continuing swallowing and chewing cookies.  
  
"Anytime Kero-chan!" Then, Sakura heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Who could that be?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I don't know. Check it out Sakura." Tomoyo said. Sakura went to the door, and opened it t o find Yukito. "Oh, hi Yukito!" Sakura smiled.  
  
"Hi Sakura! Where'd the sweets table, and when do we eat cake!" Yukito asked, smiling like he always does.  
  
"Just try to find Kero-chan's tail in the air. He's over there!" Eriol pointed out.  
  
"Great! Thank you Eriol!" Yukito said, walking to the candy.  
  
"He's just like Kero. Always eating candy and sweets, or anything that's edible." Sakura said.  
  
"Yeah, he hasn't changed either." Syaoran said. Then, there was another knock at the door. "Who could it be this time?"  
  
"It's Meiling! Let me in!" Meiling yelled to Sakura. "Let me in!"  
  
"Ok, coming!" Sakura smiled, running to the door. "Konnichiwa Meiling!"  
  
"Yea, hello Sakura. SYAORAN!" Meiling said, hugging Syaoran.  
  
"Ok, that's enough. You know I'm going out with Sakura now, remember?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Yeah, out with her." Meiling said, making a face, which made everyone laugh.  
  
"Oh great, the brat." Kero growled.  
  
"Oh, the stuffed animal." Meiling sighed.  
  
"Meiling today is Kero-chan's so-called birthday. He doesn't have a real birthday, but he wanted presents, and cake, so we made a day like that for him." Sakura smiled. Meiling gave her a dirty look, and walked away.  
  
"She didn't change either!" Tomoyo said, giving off a little giggle.  
  
"Nope, guess not!" Syaoran sighed.  
  
Ryoko Notes: Next chapter, Nakuru came to see Touya, and brings Suppi, like she wasn't supposed to. [more Kero/Suppi next chapter after that] And Chapter 3, Sakura's sister she never knew she had, Ayshi, comes to the party. And she begins to like Syaoran, and Sakura gets jealous, and such. Just please R+R, and please continue reading! 


	2. Suppi's Incoming

Misfit Kero and Lonely Sakura By: Chibi Ryoko  
  
Ryoko Notes: Now, Kero's [not real, but oh well] birthday party started, and Sakura invited Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Yukito, and Meiling. [BTW, Sakura is 17 in this fic, and so is Tomoyo, Eriol, and them. Yukito is I'd guess 23.]  
  
Chapter 2: Suppi's Incoming  
  
[Kero-Chan's Birthday continues]  
  
"Ok Kero-chan! Cake time!!!" Tomoyo giggled to Kero.  
  
"CAKE! YIPPIE!" Kero flew up high, and flew over to the table with the cake on it. Yukito was actually the first one sitting, but Kero didn't care. All he wanted was cake. "Give me a piece! I'm hungry!"  
  
"But Kero-chan, you just had cookies and candy. Are you sure?" Sakura teased.  
  
"Sure I'm sure! Give me cake!" Kero drooled.  
  
"Hey stuffed toy, where are your table manners?" Meiling hissed.  
  
"Cake." Was Kero's only reply?  
  
"Ok Kero! First we have to sing." Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"Sing? But I want cake!" Kero pouted.  
  
"Don't worry Kero! It's a short song, no need to worry!" Sakura smiled.  
  
"Fine. hurry up."  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Do we really have to go?" Suppi asked. "Kero-chan will be there, and there are cakes and sweets and sugars, and."  
  
"Aw, come on Suppi! It's a party! Have a good time, and don't bother Kero, and we'll all go home happy." Nakuru giggled.  
  
"It's no fair Nakuru. I want to have a peaceful night to read and."  
  
"All you do is read Suppi! Get out and have fun once in a while!" Nakuru smiled, nudging Suppi, but he just sat in arms, ignoring her. "Fine Suppi! Ignore me all you want!"  
  
Back At Kero-Chan's Birthday.  
  
There was a knock at the door. "I thought I only invited Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Yukito, and Meiling. Who could this be?" Sakura asked.  
  
"It's me! Nakuru!"  
  
"NAKURU! And Suppi?" Eriol shrieked.  
  
"Yup! That's us!"  
  
"Oh no! They weren't supposed to be here!" Eriol panicked. 'Suppi's here!' Kero panicked in his mind.  
  
"We're HERE!" Nakuru danced around. "Suppi, say hi to your best friend Kero- chan!"  
  
"BEST FRIEND!" Kero and Suppi said at the same time. "NEVER!"  
  
"Oh really Suppi!" Sakura said in shock.  
  
"Oh really Kero!" Nakuru said the same way as Sakura.  
  
"I hate him!" Kero and Suppi sighed. "And now I want my cake!" Kero complained.  
  
"Fine Kero-chan, here you go." Sakura said, cutting the cake for Kero. "YIPPIE! SUGARY!"  
  
"Ok, I know!" Sakura smiled [sweat drop].  
  
"Do you want any Suppi-chan?" Nakuru asked giggling.  
  
"No thank you Nakuru. You know I can't eat them." Suppi sighed.  
  
"Here ya go!" Kero said, stuffing the frosting into Suppi's mouth. Suppi just floated in the air, and began to jump off the wall.  
  
"Give me more sweets damn it! Kero, give me more!" Suppi said, taking Kero's cake away.  
  
"Hey! That's my birthday cake! Give it to me!" Kero growled. "Give it back!"  
  
"GIVE ME THE CAKE!" the hyper/drunk Suppi yelled, taking big paw full of frosting.  
  
"Suppi! Calm down!" Nakuru said. "SUPPI!"  
  
"Sweets!!! I need more! Gi." Kero then stuffed his face with an apple.  
  
"There, is that better Suppi?" Kero laughed. Suppi frowned and flew away, taking the apple out of his mouth and flying sadly away. 'What'd I say?' Kero thought to himself.  
  
Flashback.  
  
"Kero-chan! Don't feed me sweets!" Suppi growled at Eriol's Christmas party a few years ago. "If you do, and I get drunk, Eriol is going to put me in another room for the rest of the party!"  
  
"But Suppi! The party needs action. Sakura and the kid are kissing and hugging and all lovey, and Eriol and Tomoyo are being the same, and Nakuru and Touya are together, and Yukito and the food. What about us? We need to fight, or something more interesting than this." Kero sighed.  
  
"And that's the way I like it, quiet and peaceful."  
  
"Suppi!" Kero's voice lost the excitement. "Just one cookie or something?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Fine." Kero flew away, going over to the candy.  
  
End Flashback.  
  
'That's just like what Suppi did to me. I know revenge is sweet, like candy, but that was kind of rude of me. I have to apologize somehow.' Kero thought. "Sakura, I'll be right back."  
  
"Ok Kero-chan, but what about presents?" Sakura asked.  
  
'Presents! But Suppi.' "Umm, in 5 minutes! I have to do something!" Kero said, flying in the basement, where Suppi flew.  
  
"What got into him?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
Ryoko Notes: Next chapter, Suppi and Kero make up, and Sakura's sister that she never knew she had comes, and tries to take Syaoran away from Sakura. And the chapter after that, Eriol starts to like Sakura's sister, and makes Tomoyo sad. Also some Kero/Suppi in that chapter. 


	3. Sorry to Suppi What About Sakura?

Misfit Kero and Lonely Sakura By: Chibi Ryoko  
  
Ryoko Notes: Kero's party goes splendid until Nakuru takes Suppi to the party. Kero thinks it's a joke feeding sweets to Suppi, but he was wrong. Remembering what happened at Eriol's Christmas party years ago, Kero thought that revenge was sweet, although he hurt Suppi's feelings. Now, he's going to apologize.  
  
PS: Sorry 'bout the last three chappies! I forgot the disclaimer! I don't own CCS! [And I'm glad I don't own the dubbed]  
  
Chapter 3: Sorry to Suppi. What About Sakura?  
  
[Kero-Chan Sorry] [Sakura's Sister Steals Syaoran]  
  
'I have to apologize to Suppi. That was so damn stupid of me!' Kero thought to himself, licking his lips of the sugar that was still there. 'Ok, how should I do this?'  
  
'Was what Kero-chan did done in revenge, or does he really hate me.' Suppi thought, sighing in a corner in the basement. Then, he heard Kero's wings flutter, scattering dust around the room. "Kero-chan! Is that you?"  
  
"Yea Suppi, it's me. Sorry about all that, I really didn't mean to get you in trouble, well, I kind of did, but."  
  
"Kero-chan, it's ok. I know I've been to serious since the first time you stuffed my face with sweets." Suppi sighed.  
  
"Yeah, then you made me sad by saying we couldn't do anything at a party! I thought maybe then that we could be friends, but you changed it all! Well, Suppi, do you want to be my friend?" Kero asked, sighing sadly.  
  
Suppi got up and began crying. "First Kero-chan, tell me if what you did was for revenge, or do you really hate me."  
  
"Suppi-chan, I can't hate you because we're on the same side. If we fight, then it just might break the team up."  
  
"So, are we friends?" Suppi asked.  
  
"I guess we have to be, but." Kero started.  
  
"I'll be your friend if you'll be my friend, ok?" Suppi said, a little happier.  
  
"That's all cool! Sure!" Kero said, flying over to Suppi. "Now, let's stop the fighting, and go back upstairs, and open presents!" Suppi walked over to Kero and hugged him. "Ok Kero-chan, let's go!" Then, they both flew upstairs.  
  
"Kero! Suppi! Where did you two go?" Sakura called out. "Coming!" She heard them call.  
  
"Here Sakura! So, where are my presents?"  
  
"Over there! But please don't open them all at once!" Sakura said.  
  
"Ok, I'll open this one first! It's from. Sakura!" Kero said, ripping the paper. It was a video game, Xylon Warriors 5. "WOW! YAY! VIDEO GAME!" But before Kero-chan could open another present, there was a loud knock on the door. "Grr! Who is that?"  
  
Sakura went to open the door, and there was a girl, her height, looked just like her. "SAKURA!"  
  
"Yeah, that's me. What is it?" Sakura sighed; having this girl she didn't know squeezing her.  
  
"I'm your sister Ayshi! And who is he!" Ayshi said, staring at Syaoran.  
  
"SISTER! But I only have a brother named Touya!" Sakura explained.  
  
"OH! WHERE IS TOUYA! I MISS HIM!" Ayshi screamed.  
  
"Ok! Calm down! And lets start this story form the beginning. Who are you, where did you come from?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"My name is Ayshi Kinomoto, and I came here from Hong Kong after visiting the Li family. And who are you?" Ayshi said blushing.  
  
"Firstly, my name is Syaoran Li. Secondly, Sakura doesn't have a sister." Syaoran explained.  
  
"Li! You're Li Yelan's son! No way! Cool! So cute!" Ayshi said, hugging Syaoran, making Sakura angry.  
  
"What are you doing? Get away from him!" Sakura said, running towards her, but she and Syaoran vanished before Sakura did anything. "S-Syaoran!"  
  
Ryoko Notes: Net chapter, Sakura goes to rescue Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo are shrunken and trapped under a cup, and Suppi and Kero have to test their new friendship, but will it stay. Next chapter is the last one! 


	4. Suppi and Kero’s Friendship Test

Misfit Kero and Lonely Sakura By: Chibi Ryoko  
  
Ryoko Notes: Kero's party goes splendid until Nakuru takes Suppi to the party. Kero thinks it's a joke feeding sweets to Suppi, but he was wrong. Remembering what happened at Eriol's Christmas party years ago, Kero thought that revenge was sweet, although he hurt Suppi's feelings. Now, he's going to apologize.  
  
PS: Sorry 'bout the last three chappies! I forgot the disclaimer! I don't own CCS! [And I'm glad I don't own the dubbed]  
  
Chapter 4: Suppi and Kero's Friendship Test  
  
[Kero and Suppi's Happy Ending, and Sakura/Syaoran's too. (And Eriol and Tomoyo!)]  
  
"SYAORAN! COME BACK!" Sakura sighed. "Please come back."  
  
"Don't you worry Sakura? Suppi and I can save him!" Kero said.  
  
"Let's all go, ok! I'll use the Move Card." Sakura said.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"So Syaoran Li, how do you like my palace? Isn't it great?" Ayshi asked in her evil voice.  
  
"NO! I WANT TO LEAVE!" Syaoran begged.  
  
"But I can't just let you go. You are my little pet now!" Ayshi smirked, hugging Syaoran. Then, Sakura and her friends entered the Castle. "SAKURA!"  
  
"That's right! Sakura is here, and now we can all kick some ass! How about it Sakura?" Kero said.  
  
"Kero! Watch your mouth! And yea, we are going to beat her." Sakura smiled. "We will save Syaoran!"  
  
"Just you try!" Ayshi smirked again.  
  
"All Elements! Combine and destroy Ayshi!" Sakura said, releasing the 4 element cards. But it missed, because Ayshi teleported.  
  
"Fine then, I will take it from here! Eriol said, releasing his staff, then trying to aim an attack at Ayshi, but she countered it, and shot a shrinking spell on Eriol and Tomoyo, shrinking them into tiny specks.  
  
"TOMOYO!" Sakura said, running to the specks. "Tomoyo! Eriol! I'll save you!"  
  
"It's too late child! I trapped them in a magic resistant cup. It's is like how you trap helpless bugs or mice." Ayshi evilly grinned. "Now, for the destruction of Sakura Kinomo." she started, but she was then taken by surprise, an attack from Spinal and Cerberus.  
  
"We'll take it from here Sakura!" Cerberus shouted.  
  
"Ok!" Sakura yelled from the ground.  
  
Both Spinal and Cerberus shot their attack, but it missed Ayshi. Then, she shot an attack at Spinal. "Spinal!" Cerberus cried, flying over to his friend. "Spinal! Are you ok?"  
  
"Cerberus, you should take it from here." Spinal said, falling down.  
  
"Spinal!" then, Cerberus attacked Ayshi from every direction, and defeated her.  
  
"Kero! Great job!" Sakura smiled.  
  
"Yes, thank you!" Tomoyo said, kissing Cerberus on the head.  
  
"Sakura!" Cerberus said, turning back into Kero. "Is Suppi ok?"  
  
"Yeah Kero-chan, I'm ok." Suppi said.  
  
"Eriol? Are you ok?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yes, just fine." Eriol smiled, kissing Tomoyo.  
  
"And what about you Syaoran?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine!" he smiled, as they kissed.  
  
"Well, thanks Kero-chan. Thank you for being a friend" Suppi said, giving Kero a hug.  
  
Ryoko Notes: That's the end! Please don't flame, and review nicely! This is my first fic, and more importantly, my first Kero/Suppi fic. 


End file.
